


By Chance

by BeMoreHomestuck



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Cutting, Depressed!Michael, Depressed!Rich, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael and Rich are good beans, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMoreHomestuck/pseuds/BeMoreHomestuck
Summary: Michael likes Jeremy, but Jeremy likes Michael as a friend.Rich likes Jake, but Jake likes Rich as a friend.At a party hosted by Jake himself, Rich and Michael meet.Is this fate? Or disaster?





	By Chance

"Yo, Rich! You're late!" Jake hollers, stumbling out of his front door, almost tripping over a forgotten beer bottle. "Madeline is already chugging a mason jar of-" He stops, tilting his head, spotting the sullen look on his friend. "Hey, what's up? You're not you're happy 'ol self, bud.." 

Rich forces a smile at his crush who is 'totally not into dudes'. "Oh, i'll be fine once i get a little alcohol in me." He jokes. Jake's smile brightens once again, "Fuck yeah, that's what I like to hear! Get you're short ass in here!" Jake pushes Rich through the door, who almost trips over the beer bottle, too. He hears the door shut behind him and Jake scurry into another room. "Madeline, holy shit!" He hears Jake scream in the other room and what sounds like glass dropping.

Rich's shoulders drop as he glances around the livingroom, he doesn't even know anyone here. He doesn't even think any of them go to their school. He starts off toward the kitchen and rolls his eyes as some drunk off her ass girl runs into him and drunkely apologizes. She scampers off with 2 other girls following, giggling amongst themselves.

His eyes scan the room for any person who seems likeable and, well, sober. As he looks around, he finds that request to seem pretty impossible. An arm loops around his shoulders and he looks up to see Jake, grinning that grin that should be illegal it's so hot. "Richie boy! I was lookin' for ya. I need me a drinking partner, if you're up for it?" Rich shakes his head slowly, "Nah, I'm my own ride home. Can't go home drunk, can I, Jakey D?" Jake frowns, "Damn! Well holler if you change your mind, alright?"

Rich nods, then stops. "Oh wait, hey!" Jake turns back around, flashing his grin again, "What's up? Change your mind already?" Rich shakes his head, letting out a small laugh, "No, no. I was wondering if you could introduce me to someone you know? So I'm not walking around alone. Someone cool. And maybe a little sober." Jake blinks, and looks around.

Jake turns back to rich, "Woah, hoa! Challenge accepted, Rich Master!" He sets off in another direction, expecting Rich to follow. And follow Rich does. Jake points out some people, telling Rich their personalities and their names.

He points to a girl with blonde hair, sitting on her phone. "That's Macy. She's kind of a loner, but she's chill when you get to know her." He leans in to Rich a little, "She's also a good lay." He giggles to himself and continues walking.

'Thanks! Just what I want to hear from my crush that doesn't return my feelings.' Rich thinks to himself sadly.

As he enters the kitchen, he points at a boy with a jeresey on, "And that's Darell." He cups his hands around his mouth, "What up DJ!" He yells. Darell raises his cup and "Woo!"'s back. 

"Darell is super fuckin' awesome. He's also bisexual." He says, elbowing Rich in his ribs. Rich shakes his head, "Not my type." He frowns as Jake makes an "Aww" sound. 

They continue and Jake points at a short girl in a skirt and weird sock things. "That's Christine. She's really into plays and stuff like that. A huge, likeable dork. I used to have a crush on her actually." He says, putting his hands on his hips.

"Great." Rich says sourly. Two guys then come out of the hall, bothh coming up and greeting Christine. "That's Jeremy and Michael. Best friends since diapers."

Okay, but damn. Jeremy and Michael are pretty fucking attractive. Jake suddenly stops, clapping his hands, "Oh, oh! Michael is the one with the white headphones. He is totally bisexual and sing-eeel!" 

Rich says nothing, a sure sign to Jake that him and Michael would be great for eachother. "Ayo, Mikey!" Jake yells.

All three of them turn at once, Michael taking off his headphones, "Whaddup, Jake?" 

Jake jogs over to them, Rich trailing behind. "Aye, this is my best bud Rich. He thought you looked pretty cool and wanted to hang out."

Rich looks at Jake, his mouth gape. Did he really just say that? Literally infront of his friends? And why'd he word it like that? Michael is going to think hes weir-

"What's up, man? I'm Michael." He holds out his hand for a handshake. Rich slowly takes it and shakes it, "I'm.. Rich."

"So I've heard." Michael jokes. "And Iiiii'm Jeremy." Jeremy butts in, "Michael's best friend."

Christine rolls her eyes and pulls Jeremy back, "You're too over protective." Her eyes brighten, "I'm Christine. Don't worry about Jeremy, he's kidding." 

"I'm not-" Jeremy starts before Christine interupts, "He is!" 

Rich nods and turns back to Jake. Only, he's not there any more. That mother fucker. 

He turns back to see Michael's beautiful, smiling face. "So, what's up?"

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a another chapter soon enough if you guys like it!


End file.
